Blood Isn't Everything, Son (But Sometimes It Is)
by RageBekka
Summary: Evelina Carrow, uprooted from her life of wonder at the Salem Witches Institute to follow her father at her father's Boss' behest. But will she follow the path of her family, will she follow the path of her new friends, or will she make her own journey into this world, making sure everyone either knows her name, or doesn't know a damned thing about her? Follow along to find out.
1. Is that a Dog?

She couldn't sleep. Holy hell, she couldn't sleep.

Was it the fear of being in a new place? Perhaps.

Was it her loneliness getting to her? Even more so of a chance there.

It was a new school. A new place. A new country. A new dialect. A whole new world to her.

This brewing storm, this oncoming war; it was building and her father, ever a proud man, had uprooted their lives and brought them to England.

Once firmly rooted in the heart of the Salem Witches Institute, she was now attending the school known as Hogwarts. What kind of name was that anyway?

Bitter and sad, she'd made her way out of the castle after hours. While strictly forbidden, she hadn't cared. She neither hesitated or lingered in any one spot till she was sure she'd bypassed old man Filch, any prefects, Peeves, or professors on duty.

Her eyes cast down to her uncomfortable Mary Jane's and with a huff she pulled them off; carrying them in one hand she continued on toward the lake but a dark figure caught her gaze.

 _Is that a dog?_

As quiet as the grave she crept toward the large shaggy black dog. As she grew closer it seemed to grow larger in size. It was huge; like a bear she'd seen on a hike before.

Her lips twitched in the smallest of smiles as the dogs ears flopped over as he began to dig furiously at the ground.

She was merely ten feet away when she called to it, lest she approach and it bite her out of fear.

"Uhh, here boy?"

The dog spun around and stood it's ground; all four feet firmly planted and ready to fight if the situation called for it.

"Hey, don't be such a spaz, I'm not gonna hurt you. Can you dig it?" She held up her hands as if to prove to the dog she wasn't going to hurt him.

The dog tilted his head to the side and stared at her for a long moment before plopping his butt onto the ground. His tail began to wag slightly and he angled his head down as if waiting for a good petting.

She shrugged and walked up to him before scratching him behind the ears. He seemed to thoroughly enjoy that as his leg began to kick and thump on the freshly dug dirt sending some flying up at her.

"So did you bury a bone or something?" She asked as she peered into the hole the dog had dug to see a piece of parchment sticking out.

"What's this?" As she began to reach into the hole the dog let out a low whine. She frowned at him before picking it up. It was a detention slip for a student named Sirius Black.

 _The great feast as it was so aptly named was quite nerve wracking. Because she was new, she had to be sorted just like the first years. How embarrassing._

 _She may have been short at 5'4 (162.5cm) but these eleven years olds were by far the shortest creatures she'd ever seen in her life. Shifting uncomfortably, Headmaster Dumbledore had introduced her to the people in the hall after the first years were done, but just as he spoke her name, a deep resounding bang came from one of the tables. Her solid green eyes found the table with the green banners and green smoke above it declaring '_ _ **WELCOME BACK SLYTHERIN**_ _' which might have been nice, if it weren't for the fact that they were all covered in what smelled like cow piles._

 _Delicately she covered her nose and coughed to hide a laugh at a shriek one of the girlier girls did when she discovered a bit of an offending substance in her hair._

 _The next thing that caught her eye was that of two people hi-fiving and laughing; it didn't take a genius to put two and two together to get the proper five needed there._

 _"BLACK! POTTER!" She jumped as the stern looking McGonagall shouted from behind her, her voice moving toward the two laughing fools._

 _"Yes Professor?" He was a handsome fellow, he had longer shaggy black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a fair bit of muscle on his frame._

 _"Not even an hour into the start of term and already you've landed yourself in detention, this must be a new record," Professor McGonagall stood before them and they grinned proudly up at her, "I'd take points away but there isn't any to be taken. So, two weeks detention."_

A small smile formed on her lips as she pat the dog on the head, "I don't think taking this slip and burying it will get Sirius out of detention pup."

He let out a whine and nuzzled her hand.

"My name's Evelina, Evelina Carrow."


	2. Midnight Toll

2

A Week Later

Evelina, or Eve if some so wished, wandered through the common room nervously. There were scattered students all about milling and studying and she had no one to speak to as she had no friends yet.

There was an armchair open but that meant she had to sit near the inseparable Marauders who were plotting (or appeared to be so) whatever prank they would set into motion next. She recognized James Potter and Sirius Black from her transfiguration class, and she believed the portly boy with large front teeth was named Peter. She had overheard Sirius barking about how much cheese Peter could eat and Peter seemed to be encouraged by it, quickly stuffing large chunks of it into his mouth. It would seem poor Peter was suffering for it now if his pale face and the hand over his gut was any clue. However, the boy on the seat closest to the armchair she was eyeing had his face in a book. There was a pink and puffy healing scar over the top of his right hand and she watched as his left hand swept through his sandy brown hair.

"You can sit down if you'd like, he doesn't bite," her eyes widened as she realized she'd been caught staring at the fourth Marauder who currently remained nameless to her.

"I uh, didn't think, um, I mean I wouldn't mi-I'm just gonna sit down now," Eve's face couldn't get any redder if she painted it so. The three boys not in question sniggered at her while James nudged the boy, who was now looking up at her with curious eyes, in the ribs causing him to glare at his friend.

"Oi, Moony mate, have you met Ev Carrow?" Sirius sprung to his feet and pulled this 'Moony' to his feet and brought him to stand in front of Evelina. They both looked at each other with relatively startled looks before Moony offered her his hand.

"I don't believe we've met before, I'm Remus Lupin," gently she took his hand and they shook. He flashed her a shy smile before gesturing toward the armchair.

Just as she was about to sit in it, Sirius shoved James into it.

"Er. Prongs wanted it first. He's cold you see," Sirius motioned with his hand as to how close the armchair was to the fire and shrugged before rolling his eyes and mouthing something along the lines of 'big baby'.

"But I wasn-," James started before Sirius slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Wasn't sure if the chair was closer! Of course it is Prongs!"

Remus stared at them before slowly turning to look at Eve then offering her the seat he had vacated previously. She smiled and sat down as he took the spot next to her that had once been James' spot.

"So I understand you went to Salem Witches Institute in America, how was it?" Remus asked her politely.

"It was certainly different than here. It was an all girls school-," at the mention of this she was interrupted.

"All girls eh? What's it take for a bloke to get in to a place like that?" Sirius grinned and sat down on the arm of the sofa.

Before she could even think of a significant remark that wasn't a bit crass, James had beat her to it, "Grow some tits and lose your bits mate."

"Oh Merlin," Remus muttered under his breath before looking away from his friends. She laughed, she couldn't help it. They were a bit crass, like she was, though she could tell Remus held more of the intelligent end up of their friendship, but they weren't stupid either.

Remus looked at her in surprise and then chuckled with her. After they had settled their mostly surprised laughter, they began to speak again, learning more about each other.

"Might I ask what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Remus questioned.

"My father's...work. He's a very busy man and his work keeps him well occupied. His boss wanted him closer, and quite a bit of our family is here as well," she looked up at him for a moment and noticed that he seemed genuinely interested, "where are you from?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment before putting an all too wide smile on his face, "Cardiff."

She didn't press the matter but smiled back at him, "I've got family who lives near there, in Pendoylan. It's rather nice there."

They spoke for a while, getting to know each other, learning, laughing, occasionally having something thrown in from Sirius or James, and stopping for a moment to watch Peter scramble to his feet and run out of the common room. Finally it was just the two of them. Although neither one of them could have told you when that happened.

Evelina had a stupid smile on her face and was laughing at a joke Remus had just told her before shaking her head.

"What?" He asked as he looked at her, a goofy grin in place.

"You know, it's times like this I wish I had listened to what my mother had to say," she smiled as he cocked his head.

"What'd she say?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening," they both burst into laughter again. Neither one of them knowing why it was so particularly funny.

There was a tolling deep within the heart of the tower telling them it was midnight.

"Bloody hell, midnight already?" Remus mumbled.

"Class in the morning, I'll see you later then Remus?" Eve smiled as he nodded. They stood and looked at each other, suddenly very awkward all over again. They didn't feel as though they'd just met a few hours ago.

Finally she embraced him and he returned it, and they both lingered longer than usual before awkwardly and hastily making their way toward their respective dorms.


	3. Larry?

Two Weeks Later

"SIRIUS! PUT ME DOWN!" Evelina shouted as she beat on his back with her fists.

"Admit it then!" He shouted back at her as he carried her toward the flat glassy plane that was the Black Lake's surface.

"Never!" She kicked her legs out, though careful not to really kick him.

He began to laugh hysterically as he ran and launched her out into the water. Everything slowed around her. It was surreal in a sense as she was able to see everything around her. A grinning and panting Sirius at the edge of the lake (boy had he launched her a distance) James standing with Peter and Remus, though he was distracted by a shocked Lily Evans who was staring at her. Remus who was grimacing and it looked like he was going for his wand. Peter, guffawing like a buffoon which kind of made her smile since he didn't laugh all that much.

Mary MacDonald and Bertha Jorkins looked positively alarmed from off in the distance, and a few of the Slytherins looked appalled. Vaguely she wondered what she had done to earn that kind of look.

Merlin, how long had she been in the ai- **SPLASH!**

There it was. The cold soaked through her robes instantly and she was in deep water. Now the question plagued her; how does one swim? Perhaps she should have mentioned that to Sirius before he'd thrown her in.

 _That would have been wise Evelina._ And there it was, her father's voice. Was she already dying? Boy that was quick. Her eyes rolled around a little and tried to make out the distorted images in the dark water. She could see a few moving objects which she silently prayed were fish and not something like a…well she didn't know what.

Little did she know that on the surface there was a bit of an argument brewing.

"Oi Black, thanks for taking care of another blood traitor for us," Sirius and the other Marauders paused in their worry (Eve had been down there a while) to turn at Rodolphus Lestrange who was laughing with the other Slytherins.

"Yeah mate, didn't think you'd take each other out for us, too bad though, thought about getting in her knickers," Mulciber rumbled out, his muscles shaking with his voice. Sirius and James started forward eager for a fight just as the surface of the water broke and Eve was tossed out and onto the ground next to Peter by the Giant Squid.

"Thanks Larry!" Eve shouted as she leaned her wet body against Peter's legs. He gasped at the sudden cold before nudging her with his foot and nodding at the Slytherin group.

That's when she felt the tension.

Remus offered her his hand without taking his eyes off the group in front of them and she took it, using both of their strengths to pull herself up while trying not to slip on the wet soles of her inner shoes and the wet grass around her.

"This isn't the time nor the place! You lot could get into serious trouble!" Lily tried to stop the impending fight between the two groups and held up her hands.

"Shut up you filthy mudblood!" Came Mulciber's retort. That was the wrong thing to say. James saw red all over and shot the first spell before anyone could comprehend what was going on, Mulciber slammed backward into Donovan, Rodolphus, and someone who's name she wasn't quite sure of.

"Bloody hell," Peter whispered from beside her. Lily looked up at James in shock before looking over at the fallen students. All but Mulciber were getting to their feet and readying their wands.

She looked at James who shook with rage and sent a curse toward Donovan who quickly countered it and shouted one back at him. Before she knew it, there was a full on duel. Peter was cowering behind her, claiming he had lost his wand, and while she frantically patted her pockets she realized she had lost hers. She spotted it toward the shore and dove toward it, ignoring Peter's offended squeak from behind her.

Spells were being sent left and right, one grazing her hair and causing her to smell the burn; a hint of anger flared in her. She stood and watched as Mulciber rejoined the fight. Bile rose in her throat and she nodded, knowing where her loyalties currently lie.

"Confundo!" She shouted, hitting Mulciber directly in the chest as he was set to send a curse hurtling in James' direction who was currently battling Donovan. Sirius shot her a nod before continuing the fight with the Slytherin who bore a striking resemblance to him; she blanched and realized this was Sirius' own brother.

Remus bumped into her slightly as he was slow to counter a particularly slow knockback jinx from Rodolphus; she patted his shoulder before firing a stunner at Mulciber as he seemed to regain some sense. He fell onto his back just as someone shouted about a professor being on their way.

"This isn't over!" Rodolphus spat as a bit of blood dribbled down his lip. He and Regulus pulled Mulciber up and with an arm over each shoulder, they quickly made an exit.

There was a long silence as the six of them stood together; Sirius used his knuckles to wipe the blood away from his nose and Eve began to shiver just slightly.

"You didn't have to do that...you...prat!" Lily turned on James as if he'd started the fight, which, in a way he had cast the first spell.

"What?" James shouted in disbelief.

"Lily, didn't you hear what they called you?" Peter asked her, his lower lip trembling slightly.

"It doesn't matter what those bloody idiots call me! Or anyone for that matter! You're just as bad as they are! Lowering yourselves to their level, you can't fight them like this, definitely not here and not now," Lily shook her head.

"It's not just about you this time Lily," Sirius spoke up, stepping toward her, "The world is changing. Maybe you don't see it, maybe you can't see it. It's becoming darker, and I already lived in a dark world. It's becoming dangerous for everyone, not just people like you, not just the 'mudbloods' or 'half-bloods' like you and Remus, but for us too. For James, for Peter, for Eve, and for me. We have to show them we will fight back, we will fight for what's right. We let it slip once, they keep doing it, then what is okay to let them get away with? A curse in the back when you're alone? Then what Lily? They don't know when to quit, so why in the bloody hell should we?"


End file.
